


Genius

by skyewatson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jackson's POV, Rough Sex, Smutt, Top!Stiles, bottom!Jackson, danny's a genius, gay sex is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's a fucking Genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius

Jackson gasps as Stiles slams into him and he has to hold onto the frame of his bed to keep himself from slamming face first into the wall. The push and pull burns with every snap of Stiles’ hips and Jackson loves every minute of it.

 

Sweat drips down from his hair line down his neck and back. He grits his teeth as Stiles’ fingers grip deep into the finger shape bruises that always seem to mottle his slender hips and every once in a while Stiles curses when the sweat and heat makes him lose purchase. Jackson groans when Stiles trails his nails up his back sharply and his head is suddenly yanked back by Stiles who grabs a fist full of Jackson’s short hair.

 

Jackson loves the raw feeling of being pounded into the bedframe, the way Stiles doesn’t just suck of his neck, he bites it. It’s rough and every moment makes him ache. He doesn’t give a fuck that he’s a bottom because topping never feels as good as when he has Stiles’ dick in his ass. The guy knows it too and Jackson would hate how fucking cocky it makes Stilinski except he’s fucking amazing at what he does and they both know it.

 

Jackson has always liked sex but he’s been doing it wrong for years, sex has never felt this good before Stiles and Jackson kind of wishes he’d listened to Danny earlier because Danny’s a fucking genius even if everyone else at school doesn’t agree. Because fuck them, being fucked into the mattress nice and rough is the best kind of sex.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. Clearly I've been reading and watching way too much Gallavich. Mickey's blatant "I don't give a fuck" about being a bottom inspired this.


End file.
